Steven Obanno
|occupation = Warlord |affiliation = Lord's Resistance Army Quantum |status = Deceased, strangled by 007 |role = Villain |portrayed = Isaach De Bankolé Greg Eagles (video game) |first_appearance = Casino Royale (film) |last_appearance = Quantum of Solace (video game) }} Steven Obanno was a fictional feared Lord's Resistance Army commander and terrorist who was in league with criminal organization Quantum. The character appeared as a major antagonist in the 2006 James Bond film Casino Royale and was portrayed by Ivorian actor Isaach De Bankolé. Obanno was also featured in the 2008 video game Quantum of Solace, which incorporated scenes from the 2006 film. Biography Obanno is a high ranking member of the Lord's Resistance Army. He also has ties to Quantum represented by the mysterious Mr. White. He has a considerable sum ($101,206,000) with another of White's associates, Le Chiffre. Le Chiffre ends up losing Obanno's money when one of his stock shorting schemes fails due to James Bond's intervention at the Miami Airport. Without notifying Obanno or Mr. White, Le Chiffre arranges a high-stakes poker tournament at Casino Royale in Montenegro to recoup the loss. When Obanno learns of the loss of his money, to say that he is furious would be sugarcoating it. Determined to make Le Chiffre pay, he and his bodyguard travel to Montenegro, break into Le Chiffre's hotel suite and ambush him and his mistress Valenka. Obanno angrily demands to know where his money is, scolding Le Chiffre for actually thinking that no one would notice the disappearance of such a large sum of money. Le Chiffre begs for mercy, explaining his plan to recoup it by winning the tournament. Obanno takes a machete from his bodyguard and tells Le Chiffre that he would "take a hand for this betrayal" but since he needs both to play cards and win the money, he settles for amputating Valenka's right arm. With some "persuasion" Valenka nearly has her arm cut off but Obanno halts the blade just inches away when Le Chiffre does not protest. He remarks to Valenka that she should find a new boyfriend and leaves the suite. In the hall, Obanno and his bodyguard notice Bond and Vesper Lynd lurking in the vicinity. When the bodyguard sees the hearing device in Bond's ear, he moves to attack Bond, who throws him over a stairwell to his death. Obanno then attacks Bond with the machete he had concealed inside his jacket. He and Bond then engage a brutal fight in the stairwell. As the fight ends at the bottom of the stairwell, Bond gains the upper hand and throttles Obanno to death. Mathis then disposes of their bodies by putting them in the car trunk belonging to Leo, one of Le Chiffre's henchmen, framing him for their murders. Bond eventually learned that Quantum was nothing more than a front run by Ernst Stavro Blofeld of SPECTRE, and that Obanno, along with Le Chiffre and Mr. White, were all pawns as part of Blofeld's true plot to wreak psychological pain on Bond. Alternate continuities ''Quantum of Solace (video game) ''To be added Gallery Obanno's death.png|Obanno's death Trivia * Obanno is loosely based on Joseph Kony, the Lord's Resistance Army leader. References fr:Steven Obanno Category:James Bond characters Category:Film characters Category:Casino Royale characters Category:Villains Category:Military figures Category:Military Villains Category:Game characters Category:Fictional terrorists Category:Male characters Category:Psychopaths Category:Dictators Category:Deceased characters Category:Characters killed by James Bond Category:SPECTRE collaborators Category:Quantum of Solace characters Category:Ugandans